Certain kinds of 6-(unsubstituted or substituted) phenoxy picolinic acids have been described in Japanese Patent Applications Laid-open (KOKAI) Nos. 4-290805(1992), 4-217959(1992) or the like. However, in these prior arts, it has been only described that these compounds having a pyridine ring whose 3- to 5-positions are unsubstituted are usable as intermediates of herbicides. Therefore, there have been no descriptions concerning a fungicidal or germicidal activity of these compounds.
On the other hand, it has been demanded to provide compounds which are useful as agricultural or horticultural fungicides, and can show a low toxicity to human and cattle, a high safety upon handling and excellent control effects on extensive diseases of plants.